1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component and, more particularly, to a multilayer electronic component with a filter function.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional multilayer electronic component in the field of this technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-140173. In the multilayer electronic component described in this application, eight capacitive electrode portions (hot electrodes) facing a ground electrode are arrayed in two rows each consisting of four capacitive electrode portions, on the same surface.